Come What May
by onceupon19
Summary: Dairine sets out to find Roshaun, and romance inevitably follows. Roshaun/Dairine, not too fluffy, but certainly romance. Rated for possible themes I may or may not include.
1. Prologue

It had been five days since the moon.

Her head dropped and thumped against the desk in her state of exhausted frustration. Where on Earth, or anywhere else for that matter, was she supposed to start looking? She needed some sort of strategy. But she couldn't think straight. Partially because she hadn't slept since the moon, except for fitful naps when she fell asleep during school. She didn't care about school, however, she only wanted to worry about finding him.

She was glad that he wasn't gone, more glad than she could say, but the frustration of trying to find him, and not knowing if he was hurt or in danger, was overriding her feelings of glee at not having lost him.

"Dairine?"

"What, Spot?"

"You need rest."

"I don't have time to rest."

"Please, Dairine. You cannot function correctly like this and you know it. You must sleep if you want to find him."

She sighed and looked at him. He sprouted another eye and added,

"Besides, you wouldn't want for him to see you in your current state."

As she flopped (not so gracefully) onto the bed, she replied defensively,

"I won't care what I look like when I find hi--" She cut herself off, wondering how much of that statement was strictly true, until she decided upon most of it. She merely wouldn't want him to see how much she'd been worrying.

"Of course not." He replied calmly. "I was, in fact, referring to your state of insecurity and weakness, but your interpretation is true as well." She closed her eyes and thought about how much more personality Spot had gained after their last visit to the Motherboard. But she knew that no matter how much personality he gained, how sentient he became, he couldn't replace Roshaun. She had to find him. She just had to…


	2. Chapter 1: Dreams and Realities

She was in a wasteland. She looked around. Behind her, looming high in the sky, was Wellakh's palace. She knew what was inside. So she turned and headed out onto the sun-side. As she walked, she began picking up faint traces of life – after all these years, it looked as though some semblance of life was returning to this half of the planet. A tumbleweed-like plant, and a few insects. She smiled to herself. This, although small, was a very good sign. She continued to walk, and saw an oasis in the distance. She wasn't hungry or thirsty, or even hot. So it couldn't be a hallucination. Suddenly she felt a strong need to go there, and she began to run. However, as soon as she started running towards it everything faded around her into darkness. She looked around as a new place began to appear. She was in a field, on a sunny day, with lush grass and trees, and what appeared to be hundreds upon hundreds of squirrels. She looked around in confusion, and saw something loping towards her, fast. She had entered a ready stance, prepared to fight off whatever it was, until she recognized the approaching figure.

"Ponch! What are you doing here?"

"I'm the Finder. I showed you where he is. You have to save him though."

"Why me?"

"I don't know, that was the Powers' decision."

"But you _are_ a Power!"

"It doesn't matter. I've helped you all I can. Just promise me that you'll sleep before running off to find him."

"All right. I don't think I could wake up right now anyways." She said rather sullenly.

"And, tell Kit I said Hi." He looked so sad as he said it, and Dairine understood that he regretted the separation as much as Kit did.

"I promise." She replied with uncharacteristic kindness in her voice.

She gave him one last pat on the head before he loped off and everything began to fade again. This time she was in Roshaun's palace at Wellakh. Unlike the last time, there was no crowd under the enormous balcony. She looked down at her clothes to find that she was wearing a beautiful gown, not unlike the one she had made on her first visit, although rather than a tiara she had a golden circlet around her forehead, like the one Roshaun had worn on his first visit to Earth. She realized with a start that her necklace was gone, and only then realized that she no longer went anywhere without it. She looked around behind her, and saw a figure approaching. She recognized his gait immediately and waited for him. When he arrived he was holding her necklace, and gestured for her to turn around so he could put it on her. "Green suits you." He said simply. She smiled at him.

"I trust you've conversed with Ponch?"

"Yes."

"Very well. Shall we continue on with this dream, or discuss it?"

"That depends – is this real or just a normal dream?"

"That would be for you to decide."

_'Or perhaps it's precognitive.'_ She thought.

"Indeed, that is a possibility as well." He said, overhearing her thoughts as if they were awake.

"Well, if it is then I would rather live out something interesting. Let's go."

He extended his arm and she took it, and they walked over to the railing. The 2-million-and-however-many-else Wellakhits had appeared, and they all watched as Dairine and Roshaun came into their view. She looked at him curiously.

"And who exactly are they meeting?"

"This is your dream, is it not?"

**A/N--Okay, here's Chapter 2. Didn't include this in the first one, but this is my first fic so I'm still getting used to it. Takes place 5 days after the moon in WW, and it'll be Dairine/Roshaun...Yeah that would be about it. D**

**Comments!! Not commenting would be negating the purpose of this site and stunting my growth as a writer!! Give me everything you've got! Are you honestly so lazy that you can't just push the little button and type "good" or "bad" ? You think if you don't review I won't know. You're wrong...So Very Wrong...And besides you are all wonderful so you want to comment.**

**DISCLAIMER -- All characters belong to Diane Duane, and if I were Diane Duane, then I wouldn't be writing this unless I was. I bet you had to read that twice. Mwahaha. But I own only the plot.**


	3. Chapter 2: Partners

The next morning Nita woke up to find Dairine, up and dressed, at the early hour of 8 o'clock. She was talking to Spot, and eating a waffle, and appeared to be so engrossed in whatever they were working on that she hadn't even noticed Nita coming in.

"Hey, runt, what are you doing up so early on a Saturday?"

"Working." Dairine replied with a look that would've made most people's knees tremble. Nita wasn't afraid of it, but she knew that Dairine was probably having a tough time dealing with Roshaun's death, and she decided to leave her alone.

"Getting along famously as usual, I see." Said Kit in a superior tone as he banged through the horribly abused screen door.

Dairine shot him a look even colder (if possible) than the one she had given Nita, and Kit, unaffected, replied:

"Well, with the ice queen's leave, we need to get to work planning the Mars thing with Darryl…"

"Oh god, are you still going on about that? Neets, you better look out in case he DOES find a Martian princess in skimpy clothes. There might be competition."

Slapping her sister upside the head with her rather slimy waffle, fresh out of the toaster, she ran out the door with Kit, forgetting her manual.

Dairine was picking it up to run out and hand it to her sister when it opened up to a familiar page, where her profile and status were posted. She looked down, saw without surprise that she was on assignment, and then her eyes caught on another development. Underneath her power stats and her specialties, there was a new statistic.

Wizarding Partner: Roshaun ke Nelaid am Seriv am Teliuyve am Meseph am Veliz…

_'Wizarding Partner…?'_

-(o0o)-

She had run out and handed her sister the book in a sort of shocked state. After all, how many times had she secretly envied her sister for having Kit, someone to share the most important part of her with, her Magic? How many times had she felt bitter that while Nita and Kit were off traveling the universe together, she had only a laptop for company? Spot was wonderful, but it simply wasn't the same, and he could never replace the best friend she had never had. But now the manual said otherwise – she had a Wizarding partner!

She looked over at Spot and said quickly, while popping another waffle in the toaster to eat on the way, "Spot, start rewriting Roshaun's gate to open up just past the palace on the sunside. I don't want to get his parent's hopes up if this is just a wild-goose chase – This is Nita's specialty, I don't know.

"Calculating the coordinates…set. I'll rewrite the gate while you get changed."

She nodded and scampered up the stairs, now past the initial shock of such an installment, And quickly changed into light-weight khaki shorts and a faded Star Wars rebel t-shirt. As she ran back down the stairs, grabbing her waffle as it popped out of the toaster (the product of years of practice) Spot announced that he'd written the spell and she only needed to apply the wizardry to the gate and they were set. She nodded, her mouth full, and Spot grew some spindly legs and a couple more eyes and followed her down the stairs to the basement. She quickly read the spell, feeling the sense of power about her as was customary in a spell, and she jumped through the gate.

A/N--Sorry this took so long, it's been a crazy couple of weeks for me, with band stuff and concerts. I applied for a job!! Squee! X) Yup, so I just wanted to mention this here. As of right now, 9:05 PM on 5/14/08, 92 people have read this story.

ONE HAS COMMENTED. Thank you so much, Techno-Poet! And all the rest of you goofballs, remember that I'm trying to become a better writer, and if you can take 30 seconds out of your busy schedules to critique and point out something I could've doe stronger, I would REALLY appreciate it. Love you all, cyber-hugs!!


End file.
